my DBZ story
by Trunksfan nina
Summary: Dragonballz, Sailormoon, Finalfantasy7+8, digimon, pokemon and a little bit of monster rancher
1. Default Chapter Title

This is my mindless storey about dbz hope u like it  
  
chapter one  
One night Yamcha suggested that the boys go out for the night, kind of a  
boys night out, Goku, Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu and Trunks all agreed to go ,   
and Piccolo was persuaded to come by Goku but Vegeta stubbornly  
refused to come at all so they went without him. When they went out  
Piccolo had to wear a cloak that covered his face and the rest of him as  
green men from outerspace are not a common sight on earth. They all  
went to a club and watched the dancers and the singers, told jokes, had a  
laugh and everyone but piccolo pretty much got drunk.   
They were all messing around, being drunk and all when a dancer came on  
stage and started singing and dancing, her song was called, beautiful  
inside and the first three lines attracted Piccolo's attention:  
  
"It doesn't matter about the clothes that you're dressed in,   
Doesn't matter about the colour of your skin,   
All that matters is you're beautiful inside."  
  
And he listened to the rest of her song and watched her dancing and was  
amazed at how much energy she had. She constantly danced as  
energetically as possible, and when her song was over everyone applauded  
including Piccolo, even the others, who were still drunk applauded.   
When she sang her next song, Will I ever? Piccolo noticed that an  
amazingly high power-level was in the room and realized it was apparently  
coming from the dancer! "That's an amazingly high power-level for a girl"  
he thought to himself. When she went off stage Piccolo decided to go and  
see her to find out if that really was her power-level or if it was  
someonelse's who had been on stage with her.   
When he arrived backstage he found the dancer re-applying her lipstick  
Piccolo asked her what her name was she said to him  
"Who wants to know?" and he told her  
"My name is Piccolo and ....I......noticed that you were a very good  
dancer and ......I.... wanted to meet you"  
"My name is Nina and you're a very bad liar!"  
"What?" said Piccolo  
"I know that you noticed my power-level and yes my power-level really is  
that high and I noticed yours is also a very high power-level, and yes I  
know you are a Namic!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Piccolo was amazed that she knew he was a Namic, for he had been  
wearing a cloak over his face ever since he entered the club.   
Then a verrrry drunk Goku came to see where Piccolo had gone and came  
across Piccolo and Nina talking and said:  
"Who's your new girlfriend Piccolo?", then all of a sudden throughout the  
entire club everyone hears a very loud voice saying:  
"WHATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!" Nina screamed at the top of her voice,  
"Say that again and I'll tear out your voicebox and stomp on it  
MORON!!!!"  
Goku jumped ten feet in the air when she started screaming  
"Good god she's even louder than Chi Chi!!!!"said Goku.  
"Oh no not another one" said Piccolo.  
"What the hell was that?" said Trunks.  
The whole gang rushed backstage to see what all the noise was about,   
then as they got backstage they found Goku being strangled by Nina and  
Piccolo trying his hardest to separate them without hurting either of them,  
and having very little success. Then Yamcha also asked Piccolo if Nina  
was his girlfriend and he was also strangled half to death by Nina. After  
another half-hour of Nina strangling the boys they started to go home and  
Nina was invited to come along (Well actually Nina refused to let go of  
Goku's throat unless they took her along with them, and Trunks also kinda  
had a crush on her).   
When they got home Chi Chi started screaming at Goku because he  
brought home 'another one of his little fighting buddies', and Nina  
screamed at Chi Chi for calling her one of 'That morons buddies!!!'  
  
Yamcha really wanted a hot-dog.  
He did not get his hot-dog so he got really drunk.  
Chi Chi continued her screaming match with Nina.  
  
*Next day*  
Yamcha had a reeeeeallllyyy bad hangover and Bulma was giving him a  
facial while he was sleeping.   
"So," Nina said "What do you guys do for fun?"  
"Beat people up" said Goku  
"Shut the hell up Kakorrot" said Vegeta  
"Who's Kakorrot" Said Nina  
"Its what Gokus real name is"said Vegeta  
"Shut up Vegeta" said Kakorrot  
"No YOU shut up"Said Vegeta  
"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP" said Nina  
"Owie, my head hurts"said Yamcha "What r u all laughing at??"  
**Yamchas face was covered in makeup, blue lipstick, red eyeshadow,   
pink mascara, black blusher and his nails had been painted green**  
"Oh nothing"said Tien  
"Ha ha, cross dresser" said Frieza  
"You're one to talk, lipstick boy" said Vegeta  
"Hey" said Frieza  
"Hey, didn't I kill you?" said Trunks  
"Well kinda" said Frieza  
"So why r u alive then?"said Trunks  
"Not really sure"said Frieza  
"U r going to be dead in ten seconds" said Vegeta  
"How do u know?"said Frieza  
"Cos THIS"  
**Vegeta knocked Frieza to kingdom come**  
"Freezy-boy go bye-bye" said Cid Highwind  
"!!!!!!!!! Why r u here!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Kakorrot  
"For the party" said Vincent  
"and the cross dressers" said Selphie  
"WILL EVERYONE PLEAAASSSEE STOP WITH THE  
CROSSDRESSER THING!!!!!!"said Yamcha  
"Haaahaaa"said Rufus  
"Heeeheee"said Ash Ketchum  
"Hohoho" said Santa  
"SANTA CLAUS IS REAL?????????????" asked everyone  
"Well of course he is"said Gohan  
"Thats not santa" said Goten "Santa isn't green"  
"I'm Kami, I am really old you know!!!!!!!"  
"Sorry Kami" said Piccolo  
"I STILL WANT A HOTDOG"said, who else but Yamcha  
"All out of hotdogs " Said Sailor moon "We do have British BSE infected  
beef though"  
"Okay I'll eat that then" said Yamcha  
"You'll catch mad cow disease" said Dende  
"He already is mad " Said Vegeta  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU MORON" said Nina to Yamcha  
"Haahaa, Nina shouted at yooooou"Said Vegeta  
"SHUT UP LORD VEGETA"said Nina  
"Quit making fun of my title"said Vegeta  
"NO I WILL NOT"said Nina  
"okay" said Vegeta  
"Haa haa HAA" said Yamcha "Look whos gettin told off now"  
"SHUT THE @~#*^£&$% UP" said Gohan  
"GOHAN!!!!!!" Said Chi Chi  
"UH-OH big troubles a comin" said Krillin "Body counts a comin "  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES SHES GONNA BLOW" said Westlife  
**They then get in Chi Chi's firing range and die a slow and painful  
death**  
"WHOOOOOHOOOOOO" said Selphie  
"WESTLIFE ARE DEAD YAYYYYYYY"said Hikaru  
"LETS PAR-TAYYYYYY"said James  
"This is the party I was talking about" said Vincent  
"LETS ALL DANCE ON THEIR DEAD BODIES!!!!!!"said Sephiroth  
"OKKKKAAAYYYY"said Zoicite  
**she and Malicite dance on Kian until he is dust**  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Good morning " said Piccolo to Hikaru  
"!!!!!" said a very worried Hikaru  
"Did I do what I think I did when I was drunk??" said Hikaru  
"Uh-huh" said Piccolo "Time for BIG regrets"  
"Morning " said Frieza "..........!!!"  
"You too?"said Hikaru "Uh-oh"  
"OMIGOD" said Frieza  
"OH MAN"said Hikaru  
"THIS IS JUST PLAIN SICK!!!!" said Mischevious lady  
"YOU AND ALL!!!"said Hikaru  
"Yeah all of us were drunk after killing Westlife, the punch was spiked"  
"Speaking of Spike, did anyone see Buffy last week??"said Piccolo  
"YEAH , with the marrige thing? that was a classic!"said Frieza.  
"My god, I hope i'm not pregnant" said Hikaru  
"me too" said Mischevious lady  
**9 months later Hikaru has a baby half-namic and Mischevious lady has a  
baby half.....Frieza?**  
**meanwhile in the garden***  
"my word was I ever drunk last night" said Vegeta "I woke up in a pool of  
blood, which was okay because it was Brian Westlifes blood."  
"I think I put Nicks arm in your bed Vegeta, I was drunk so forgive me"  
said Darien  
"I think I killed Dende, so dont tell Piccolo, kay?" said Yamcha  
"I heard that" called Piccolo from Hikarus room "U r so dead.......when  
my hangovers gone"  
**Then the two angel digi-thingies came in fighting the devil digi-thingie....  
........ the devil digi-thingie won and he left**  
"I'm glad thats over" said Matt "or my tiger digi-thingie might have had to  
fight!!".   
"Matt, we lost" said Kari  
"How are you lost you are standing right here"said Matt  
"No Matt, we lost the battle, evil won. THICKO"said Mimi  
"OH MAN" said T.K "This sucks"  
"HOLY £^*%&?~)(^# COW" Said Trunks  
"OMIGOD" said Bulma  
**Bulma and Trunks look at each other and scream, they had got married  
when they were drunk!!!!!!!**  
"Whats wrong with u Trunks?"said Goten  
"I just married my mother!!!!! that's what's "^$%&(&%"£*~#@ wrong"  
"But Bulmas already married, TO ME!!!!!!!!!!" said Vegeta  
"OH NO" said Bulma "This is majorly bad news"  
"Is that even legal to be married to two people? especially if one of them is  
your son?"said Pikachu  
"WHO LET THE PIKACHU IN HERE???" said Chi Chi "AND CAN  
PIKACHUS TALK??????"  
**a Greymon drops from the sky and sets fire to Pikachu**  
"OH YAY, PIKACHU FLAMBE" said King Kai  
"I want the ears on toast" said ....ASH KETCHUM!!!!!  
"You lot are SICK " said Hikaru  
"You're one to talk" said Nina "You slept with a namic!!!"   
"Lets talk about.......HORSES" said Vicky W.  
"Who r u?"asked Serena  
"You cant be in this story, You're NORMAL"said Yamcha  
"Can too, I am a friend of the AUTHOR so ha ha HA!"said Vicky "Has  
anyone got chips?"  
"I do"said The wish dragon   
**Vicky and the wish dragon share chips and drink cocacola**  
"So, what r we going 2 do about the whole Marriage thing?"said Bulma  
"LETS GET BLOODY DIVORCED, I REFUSE TO STAY MARRIED  
TO MY MOTHER!!" screamed Trunks   
"Temper, temper" said Gohan  
"WOULD YOU BE HAPPY IF YOU MARRIED CHI CHI?!?!?!?!?!"  
screamed Trunks  
"No way!!" said Gohan  
"WELL THEN SHUT UP!!!"said Trunks  
"Calm down, here are the divorce papers" said the handy divorce man  
**Trunks and Bulma get Divorced**  
"I'm happy now" said Trunks  
"So, who's for twister" said Natasha H  
"Oh, MEEEEEE" said Vicky and The wishing dragon of Namic  
"Me too" said Bonnie  
"Vicky your dog's talking" said Natasha  
"my dog doesn't talk!" said Vicky  
"Well she does now"said Natasha  
"Can we please just play twister?"said Bonnie  
"Okay" said Vicky to her now-talking-dog Bonnie  
**the 4 of them go off to play twister together**  
"Lets destroy all Schools!!" said Goten  
"ooookkkkaaaayyyy" said Gohan  
**the two of them go off to destroy some schools**  
**under Chi Chi's supervision (she didnt want her son's to get hurt by a  
falling school, now did she)**  
"This is pretty meaningless isnt it" said Rei  
"Yeah" agreed the guys from Monster rancher  
"This is going absolutely nowhere" said the baby Half-namic which  
Hikaru named 'Bill'  
"Lets gang up on the author" said Vegeta, "And kill her"  
"OKAY" says everyone  
  
***Thats all I could be bothered writing so if I ever fell like finishing this I  
will write again***  
****Please read and Review**** 


	2. My DBZ Story 2

*This is my senseless story of DBZ , the last one (my DBZ story 2) had too many different  
people in it and most people probably didnt even know who half them were so i took it  
down and separated it so here is a purely DBZ story*  
  
*At Piccolo's house*  
  
Piccolo- hey Gohan, pass me a Budweiser  
Gohan- I'm only 13, I shouldn't even be touching alcohol, never mind  
drinking it  
Piccolo- Do you even care?  
Gohan- (Thinks for about a second) No  
Piccolo- Well then shut up and pass me a Budweiser  
**Gohan passes Piccolo a Budweiser and takes one for himself**  
Goku- Hey pass one to me  
**Gohan passes his dad a budweiser**  
Goku- thanx  
  
*At Krillin's (is that how u spell his name?) house*  
Krillin- Hey Dende (is that how u spell his name?)  
Dende- Yeah?  
Krillin- Pass me the remote  
Dende- Okay  
(he passes him the remote)  
Krillin- Thanx  
Vegeta- Hey! guess what I found on the internet?  
Krillin- What?  
Dende- What?  
Vegeta- A porno video with Bulma in it!!!!  
Krillin- Kool  
Yamcha- Whooo-hooo  
Vegeta- Lets watch it!  
All- YEAH  
(they watch the video)  
Yamcha- Wow!  
Krillin- Whoa  
Vegeta- Bulma never did that before!! wonder why she didn't tell me?  
Dende- Mebye she didn't want you to know  
Bulma (uh-oh)- Yes Vegeta, mebye she didn't want you to see, hmmmm?  
Vegeta- Uh-oh  
Bulma- We are going home  
Vegeta- I dont wanna  
Bulma- NOW!  
Vegeta-Yes dear  
(they leave)  
Yamcha- Boy was she mad  
  
*back at Piccolo's house*  
Piccolo- Gohan, pass me a fag  
Gohan- here ya go  
Piccolo- Thanx  
Goku- Hey, gimmie one too  
Gohan- here ya go  
Goku- What are you doin standing there doing nothing, here have a fag.  
(Passes Gohan a fag)  
Gohan- Thanx Dad  
  
*At Bulmas house*  
Bulma- Right , now, Vegeta where did you put that video?  
Vegeta- Ummmmm, I.....kinda......sorta.....lent it to........Goku  
Bulma- YOU DID WHATTTTT!!!!!!  
Vegeta- Eeeeep  
Bulma- WHERE IS GOKU  
Vegeta- ummmmmm at Piccolos house, heee  
Bulma- C'MON THEN WERE PAYING A VISIT TO PICCOLO!!!  
  
*At Piccolos house*  
**Goku and Piccolo are watching Porno movies with Gohan covering his  
eyes**  
Goku- Why are you covering your eyes Gohan, Feast your eyes on this  
Gohan-(Looks up) whhoooaaaaaa, Is that BULMA???  
Piccolo- Yup  
Gohan- holy......  
Bulma- GIVE ME THAT TAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Goku- (Quickly turns the video off) What video  
**Gohan looks at Bulma with wide little eyes**  
Bulma- Dont look at me like that, GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN TAPE!!!!!  
Goku- fine then (Ejects the cassette and gives it to Bulma)  
Bulma- Good now lets go home Vegeta and burn this  
Vegeta- yes Bulma  
**they leave**  
Piccolo- why did you give her the tape?  
Goku- I didnt, here's the original, that was one of many, many copies, heehee  
Gohan- Nice one dad  
Piccolo- lets watch the rest of this tape now  
**they all watch the tape**  
  
*Trunks house (he lives with his mom so Bulma and Vegeta are here too)*  
Nina- Hey guys, I'm here  
Chi Chi- You're home early ,Why?  
Piccolo- She tricked me into coming to her work  
Chi Chi- guess youre not going back to that job then  
Nina- Yup, you are soooo right  
Goku- You really have to stop doing that  
Gohan- Yeah!  
Goten- Yup  
Chibi Trunks- Yip  
Nina- Wh-hyyyyyy  
Vegeta- Because were telling you to, woman.   
Nina- MY BLOODY NAME IS NINA, N-I-N-A SPELLS NINA!!!!!, kay  
Vegeta- okay, woman  
Nina- AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH, you're driving me nuts!!!  
Vegeta- (sarcastically) I'm soooo sorry  
Nina- Sarcasim is the lowest form of wit  
Vegeta- Woman  
Nina- NINA  
Vegeta- Woman  
Nina- NINA  
Vegeta- Woman  
Nina- NINA  
Vegeta- Woman  
Nina- NINA  
Vegeta- Woman  
Nina- NINA  
Chi Chi- SHUTUUUUUUUP  
Nina- kay  
Vegeta- shutup yourself woman  
Chi- Chi- my name is CHI CHI, C-H-I C-H-I spells chi chi,  
Cant you say anyones name you, you, you....  
Nina- Pig  
Chi Chi- Yeah, PIG  
Girls- whisper, whisper  
Nina- until you call us girls by our names...  
Bulma- Including me!  
Nina- ...we will call you pig, ha.  
Chi Chi- .....Or monkey, ha ha ha  
Bulma- or £$*%@#{]*=``¬.  
Chibi trunks- Mommy, what does £$*%@#{]*= mean.  
Bulma- Ummmm, nothing dear, never say that ever again, okay  
Chibi Trunks- okay £$*%@#{]*=  
Bulma- TRUNKS!!!  
Trunks- What? what did I do?  
Bulma- not you, Chibi Trunks  
Trunks- oh  
Chibi Trunks- Yes mommy?  
Bulma- YOU ARE NEVER, EVER, EVER TO SAY THAT AGAIN, GOT THAT?  
Chibi trunks- yes mommy  
Bulma- good boy.  
Nina- (whispers to herself) sad boy  
Trunks- I heard that  
Nina- so?  
Trunks- So he's me, except little.  
Nina- Sorry  
Trunks- It's okay, I was kinda sad when I was little  
Nina- At least you can admit that you're sad, unlike another saiyan around here  
**looks at Vegeta**  
Vegeta- Hey!  
Nina- Hee heee (girlish giggles)  
Vegeta- Thats sad  
Nina- (stands up and gets ready to punch him) WHAT!  
Vegeta- (Sweating and breathing heavily) Its not sad, its not sad, its not sad!!!!  
Nina- (sits down delicately) good hee heee  
Trunks- y'know that is kinda sad  
Nina- True  
Vegeta- how come he can insult you but I can't....... I know (Grins evily) NINA LOVES  
TRUNKS!!!  
Nina- (looks sideways at Trunks and pretends to be sick)  
Trunks- Whats wrong with me!  
Nina- Nothing (looks away and tries not to laugh)  
Trunks- Grrrrrr  
Nina- Uh-oh  
**Trunks chases Nina around the house**  
Nina- Eeeeep  
Trunks- I AM GOING TO KILL YOU  
**Nina stops running**  
Nina- Not if I kill you first  
**Looks at Trunks and starts running again**  
Nina- Maybe not  
Chi chi- Calm down already  
Nina- Yeah Trunks Chill, blood pressure  
Trunks- GRRRRRR  
Nina- Eeeekkk  
Goku- My votes on Trunks  
Vegeta- My votes on Nina........ god I'm scaring myself  
Nina- aaaaaaaaahhhhh  
Trunks- DIE BITCH!!!  
Nina- oh no  
Trunks- OH YES!!  
**Trunks catches Nina**  
Nina- oh $*%^?~@#  
**Trunks hits Nina on the head-HARD**  
Nina- Owie  
**Trunks kicks her in the stomach**  
Nina- Owww, pain hurts  
Trunks- DO NOT MAKE FUN OF ME, OKAY?  
Nina- kay  
Trunks- Good  
**drops Nina on the floor**  
Nina- Owie, my butt hurts, and my stomach, and my head  
Trunks- ha!  
Nina- I really, really hate you Trunks  
Trunks- want me to hit you again?  
Nina- No  
Trunks- well then, don't piss me off  
Nina-Kay  
Trunks- good little girl  
Nina- hey!  
**Trunks gives her a menacing look**  
Nina- I'll be quiet  
Trunks- good  
Vegeta- Poor Nina..........ack, what am I saying?  
Chi chi- ha ha, Monkey's losing his mind  
Vegeta- Stop calling me monkey, woman  
Chi chi- Stop calling me woman, monkey  
Bulma- Yeah, stop calling us Woman Pig  
Nina- ..........  
Piccolo- I must agree, it gets very annoying with Vegeta constantly calling females woman.  
Vegeta- Hey! youre a guy you're meant to be on my side!  
Piccolo- Not exactly, I'm a namic, not exactly male, not exactly female.  
Vegeta- Okay half- woman  
Piccolo- HEY! Not woman, not man, NAMIC!!!!  
Vegeta- Half-woman  
Piccolo- Goku back me up here  
Goku- Ummmmm......?  
Piccolo- (sigh) Goku you are not helping  
Vegeta- He never is helpful  
Goku- Hey! you, you, you......Spikehead  
Vegeta- Kakkorot, you have spikey hair too!  
Goku- Dammit  
Nina- Hee hee  
Trunks- QUIT THAT STUPID GIGGLE, YOU PRAT!  
Nina- Okay  
Trunks- Good little girl  
Nina- Stoppit  
Trunks- Make me  
Nina- Okay  
**Nina pins Trunks to the ground and twists his arm around his back, making him beg for  
mercy**  
Nina- I don't do mercy  
Trunks- Shit  
Nina- Shouldn't of hit me before, should ya?  
Trunks- Dammit  
Nina- Hee heee  
Trunks- Sorry?  
Nina- Don't worry I wont hurt you......too much  
**Nina knocks Trunks unconsious and drags him to her room**  
Gohan- God knows what shes gonna do to him  
Goku- Poor Trunks  
Vegeta- I pity him  
  
*Two hours later*  
Nina- C'mon Trunks, let them see your pretty face, hee heee  
Trunks- No way!  
Nina-C'mon be a sport  
Trunks- No way, not on your life  
Nina- COME NOW (Shoves him into the room with the others)  
Vegeta- HA HA HA HA HA  
Goku- HA HA HA HA HA  
Chi Chi- HA HA HA HA HA  
Gohan- HA HA HA HA HA  
Piccolo- HA HA HA HA HA  
Bulma-HA HA HA HA HA  
Yamcha- HA HA HA HA HA  
Chibi Trunks- HA HA HA HA HA  
Trunks- I hate you Nina  
**Trunks is dressed in a pink frilly dress, Pink shoes, white tights, a pink jacket, pink frilly  
bows in his hair, and had red lipstick, pink eyeshadow, False pink nails, and a bright pink  
hat (no wonder they were laughing)**  
Trunks- I am so getting you back for this  
Nina- Yeah right  
Vegeta- Awww how cute  
Trunks- (Grrrrrr) Nina  
Nina- Yes Trunks  
Trunks- I am going to KILL you for this  
Nina- But you look soooo cute  
Trunks- Grrrrrrr  
Nina- Fine then, you can go get changed back to your normal outfit  
Trunks- THANKYOU, THERE IS A GOD!!!  
**Trunks runs back to Ninas room to get changed**  
Nina- and I suppose you can take off the makeup and nails  
Trunks- YES  
Nina- But keep the bows- they're cute  
Trunks- NO WAY  
Nina- Okay you can take out the bows  
Trunks- Good  
Nina- But you gotta admit they're kinda cute. Hee heee  
Trunks- Quit that bloody stupid laugh!  
Nina- No Hee heee  
Trunks- Yes  
Nina- No Hee heee  
Trunks- Yes  
Nina- No Hee heee  
Trunks- Yes  
Nina- No Hee heee  
Trunks- Yes  
Nina- Fine then  
Trunks- Hee hee  
Nina- ~_~  
Trunks- ^_^  
Vegeta- _  
Trunks- Stoppit with those bloody expressions Trunksfan nina.   
Trunksfan nina(me!!)- NO. If you tell me what to do once more I will erase you   
from this story in a painful way.  
Trunks- Like how?  
Trunksfan nina- By having you tortured to death by........VEGETA!!! (dun, dun, duuun)  
Trunks- NOOOOOOO  
Miss author- Yes, Hee heee  
Trunks- ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
**So, did you like it? did you bother to finish it? will you review it?, Hmmmmmmmm?** 


End file.
